Gravity
by Utenarose
Summary: Songfic. Sintiéndose perdida y sola mientras conduce por una larga carretera solitaria... Le encuentra haciendo autostop. Para mi amiga rikasora. Reviews porfa!


**¡Hola! Bien, antes de recibir una buena reprimenda por no haber actualizado aún el cap. 5 de Garda y Cenit... quiero decir que dedico este fic a las amigas de fanfiction que he conocido recientemente. Alda-Gracie, sakura 03, L.I.T, Kyoko 4-ever... y en especial, a rika-sora! He hablado bastante con ella y me ha parecido una excelente persona y escritora. Y como que le gustaba esta canción...pues aquí te dedico un songfic con _Gravity_ de Maaya Sakamoto! Espero que te guste. **

Largas e intermitentes líneas de carretera veo pasar rápido por la calzada mientras conduzco velozmente mi jeep. Una tras otra. Sin parar y sin retroceso. Al igual que los días de mi vida. Uno tras otro, sin emoción alguna, sin felicidad y sin rumbo, igual que ahora. Perdida en una carretera que quién sabe dónde irá. Dónde irán mis pasos y mi corazón cansado. Dejo atrás lo que quisiera olvidar pero simplemente no puedo. No por tristeza ni desconsuelo. Simple fastidio. Harta de comportarme como una vulgar marioneta y creer ser más que eso. Harta de falsos compromisos, falsas apariencias y falsas sonrisas.

_**Been a long road to follow**_

_**been there and gone tomorrow**_

_**without saying goodbye to yesterday**_

_**are the memories I hold still valid?**_

_**or have the tears deluded them?**_

La noche es fría y silenciosa. Silencio que rompe mi automóvil al cruzar la nocturnidad sin destino.

No derramaré ni una lágrima más. No las merece. Tampoco le iré a buscar. Sólo hasta ahora he sido una tonta. Y él no merece ni uno de mis desvelos. No, lo nuestro fue una estupidez, algo para guardar las formas. Y diez años de mi vida tirados.

¿Estoy sola?

Que más me da. Sola, sí, mientras el mundo parece estar enamorado yo estoy sola. Pobre hipócrita.

Una mezcla de confusión, vértigo, indiferencia y terror. Terror a perder para siempre el rumbo que le falta a mi vida. Como un barco a la deriva.

_**Flashback**_

Un día como otro cualquiera, largas caminatas por la calle y deseando llegar a casa. Un duro día de trabajo, marcado por la monotonía típica de la vida urbana de una mujer cualquiera de treinta años. Me miraba en los escaparates de varias tiendas abiertas. Vaya, igual que siempre. Ojeras, pelo revuelto y mala cara. Hubiera querido ser un poco más optimista, pero me resultaba absurdo. Mareas de gente arriba y abajo, por todas partes, con un rumbo fijo y la mirada perdida.

Olor a tubo de escape, publicidad, ruido de pasos acelerados... Ya llegaba a casa. La décima planta de un rascacielos recién construido, con el suelo de mármol y la sonrisa alegre de un portero que me conocía. Al igual que ayer y posiblemente sin diferencias a mañana. Le saludé como de costumbre y entre en el ascensor. Luego pulsé suavemente el número diez. Con lentitud, el elevador iba subiendo, mientras leves silbidos me indicaban la ascensión. Por unos segundos mi mente se olvida de la perversa rutina y se me ocurre pensar que quizás podría ser hoy un día diferente. Cierro los ojos y me imagino el olor de un café caliente después de una ducha, o quizás las páginas de un buen libro, o incluso me llego a imaginar una conversación coherente con él.

Las puertas se abren.

De mi pesado bolso saqué las llaves que abrieron la puerta. Y me encontraba otra vez en mi hogar, cargado no siempre de buenas memorias. Todo en silencio; silencio efímero, de todas maneras. Desde nuestro cuarto llegaban sonidos casi imperceptibles, de los que en un primer momento pretendí ignorar, queriendo formular la hipótesis de que sólo se trataba de mi pobre mente cansada.

Al no poder contener la curiosidad, giré la maneta de la alcoba y abrí la puerta.

_**Am I alone?**_

Sentí vergüenza al ser yo la necia que se encontraba frente la cama, sin articular palabra. Como cuando un niño descubre a sus padres. Como cuando ves... que ya no queda nada por descubrir. Como si no le importara a nadie. O como cuando te sientes... ¿engañada?

Mi marido, acostado en la cama con otra mujer, en una posición bastante obscena. Lo que resultó más divertido fue ver su cara al percibirme y como se detuvieron en seco dando un brinco.

"Siento interrumpir"

"¡Te lo puedo explicar!" Exclamó sólo al verme, tapando su desnudez con una sábana, al igual que la mujer que estaba a su lado, más bien, indiferente.

"¿Por qué todos decís siempre lo mismo¿Qué me vas a explicar?" Respondí, hastiada apoyándome en el marco de la puerta abierta de par en par.

"¡Sora, de verdad, es sólo una amiga, sólo eso, nada más..." Intentó levantarse llevándose la sábana encima.

"No, si ya lo veo." Ironicé. "Y con ésta ya van tres, Joe"

"Perdóname, Sora, sólo es un error..."

"¿¡Y a quién le toca limpiar las sábanas después, eh?!" Grité. "¡Me he convertido en tu criada acaso?"

Joe me agarró del hombro disculpándose.

"Sora yo te quiero a ti¿Eres mi mujer, no? Vamos a estar siempre juntos..."

"¿Y aún tienes el valor de decirme eso¡Ya van tres, las veces que llego a casa y te encuentro en la cama con alguna ramera!" Entonces la chica que aún estaba tirada en la cama me dedicó algún insulto que no quise escuchar. Por la inercia, le lancé una de las bolsas que traía de la compra.

"Fuera de mi casa." Sentencié a los dos.

"Sora, no vas a hacerme esto, no puedes."

"Claro que puedo, y te echo a ti y a tu amiga del alma ahora mismo. ¿O te crees que voy a salir corriendo y llorando por ti¡Lárgate!" Agarré toda su ropa tirada por el suelo, y la eché por el balcón abierto. Ahora sí tendrían motivo para salir de casa.

_**Fin Flashback**_

¿Le importo a alguien acaso? No, no es tristeza lo que siento. Es un abismo...hacia la soledad. Ya no sé dónde ir, ni dónde buscar algo de felicidad. Son las dos de la madrugada y conduzco por una carretera larga con un vacío en el alma.

De pronto, noto un golpe sordo contra el automóvil y un cuerpo desplomarse iluminan los faros.

Oh, Dios mío. He atropellado a alguien.

_**Am I going home?**_

_**will I hear someone singing solace to the silent moon?**_

_**zero gravity what's it like?**_

Bajo rápidamente del jeep, asustada y nerviosa, tan perdida y ensimismada en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera me había dado cuanta de la presencia de alguien en un paraje tan solitario. Hay un hombre medio tumbado en el suelo, junto a una gran mochila palpándose la cabeza, aturdido. Al acercarme aumenta mi sorpresa al reconocer a ese hombre, apareciendo regocijo y a la vez terror por haberle podido herir gravemente.

"¿Yamato?"

"Tú...¡Sora!" Exclama, clavando su mirada en mí.

Entonces volví a mis años de adolescencia por unos instantes. Ese pelo, esos ojos y ese carácter demente que me habían llegado a enamorar. Mi amor de la infancia. Mi chico a los catorce años. Y mi mayor desconsuelo al llegar a la edad adulta. Cruel destino que nos volvió a unir. Y en qué circunstancias...

Me arrodillé frente a él, con suma disposición, revisando posibles heridas.

"¿Qué haces aquí Sora?"

"¿Y qué haces tú¡Yo voy en coche, tu vas andando!" Exclamo.

"Hago autostop. Nuevas experiencias, ya sabes. Nuevas emociones... Nadie sabe dónde puedo ir a parar...¡Y mira!

"El golpe te ha trastornado la cabeza, te llevaré a un hospital..." Suspiro.

"Estoy perfectamente, el frío me hace fuerte. Aunque si me recoges, no te diré que no..."

_**Am I alone?**_

_**Is somebody there beyond these heavy aching feet**_

_**still the road keeps on telling me to go on**_

_**something is pulling me**_

_**I feel the gravity of it all**_

Volvemos a la carretera, ahora no estoy sola y mil cosas que quisiera decirle. Lo tengo en el asiento de copiloto, con la mirada perdida en la oscuridad del camino que ha dejado atrás. Atroz silencio que decido romper.

"¿Qué ha sido de tu vida?"

Tarda un rato en contestarme.

"Pues...¿Te acuerdas de la banda? A final decidí dejarlo. Demasiado superficial. Demasiadas histéricas. Decidí entrar en la Universidad y estudié ingeniería aeronáutica... Aunque...no tenía ganas de encontrar trabajo. Luego probé de todo; en serio, de todo. Intenté probar de vivir con alguna chica, pero nada. Vivo sólo en mi mar desordenado. Y estoy un poco perdido. Aunque por lo que veo...tú estás igual." Capacidad innata de Yamato Ishida para adivinar mis estados de ánimo y lo que me ronda por la cabeza.

"Pues... Me casé...Y no va muy bien. En realidad, no funciona. Joe, me engaña cada dos por tres." Digo sin quitar la vista de la carretera. "Y estoy harta, esto no es un matrimonio. Esto no es nada..."

"Si te hubieras casado conmigo no te pasaría eso." Me suelta por las buenas, rompiendo en mil pedazos la fortaleza que aún protegía mi débil corazón.

"Matt, lo nuestro no podía ser..." Digo casi tartamudeando y bajito.

"¿Y con el idiota de Joe, sí?" Responde automáticamente. "Fuimos novios durante casi seis años y todo iba bien. Hasta que llegó el día..."

"Ya basta. Mi vida es un asco y tú no deberías decirme cómo arreglarla. ¡Más que nada porque la tuya es lo mismo¡Estoy harta!" Apreto más fuerte el acelerador, poniéndome nerviosa. "Tú eras distinto, no podía ser, sólo eso, tú eras famoso, te iban todas las chicas de Odaiba detrás, yo sólo era una miserable chica sin nada de especial, que recibía malas miradas constantemente. Y..."

"Eso lo dices tú. ¿Vas a seguir siendo igual de terca, incluso cuando has perdido las riendas de tu vida? Y si sigues así vamos a salir de la carretera y entonces si que vamos a ir al hospital." Tiene razón. Decido frenar en seco y nos salimos involuntariamente de la carretera en un giro brusco. Y ya no puedo aguantar más.

_**Am I alone?**_

Yamato mira perplejo como unas lágrimas caen de mis mejillas. Estoy desorientada y perdida, sintiéndome parte de la nada. Hacía tiempo que no lloraba de esa manera.

Matt se acercó a mí y me besó. Entonces sentí que mi vida daba un vuelco. Todo lo que había conseguido enterrar en el lejano pasado renacía; volvía a enamorarme. Volvía a enloquecer por él.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, confortándonos el uno al otro con besos y caricias suaves. Dos minutos...cinco...ya no lo sé. Creía permanecer en la eternidad. Otra vez en sus brazos. Cuanto tiempo anhelé estar así. Y cuantas lágrimas derramé creyendo no volver a apreciar tan magnífica sensación.

Finas gotas empezaron a golpear los cristales del jeep, transportándonos otra vez a la realidad. Nos separamos y volví a encender el motor.

"Cásate conmigo" Susurró con firmeza.

Quizás, después de todo, no estoy sola.

_**Is somebody there beyond these heavy aching feet**_

_**still the road keeps on telling me to go on**_

_**something is pulling me**_

_**I feel the gravity of it all**_

**Y aquí está. No sé si me ha salido como quisiera. Pero espero que os haya gustado (en especial a ti, Clau) y que dejéis reviews. La canción, como ya he dicho es _Gravity_, de Maaya Sakamoto, aunque la he cambiado un poquito para que encaje con el fic. Bueno, seguiré esforzándome para poder actualizar lo más pronto posible mis otros fics.**

**¡Un gran beso!**

**Utenarose**


End file.
